


Jump

by grav_ity



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was little, they didn't have much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Because the only thing weirder than watching a Ro centric episode of Star Trek TNG the day after rewatching the Pegasus arc is when that episode is "Rascals"

When she was little, they didn't have much. Dirt Eaters from Tauron, farmers who ekked a living from poor at best soil and watched the crop fail season after season, knowing that they would feel the pinch in their stomachs come the middle of the winter. She shared the bed with all four of her siblings because there wasn't much room and the nights were cold and things were easier together, but when she was alone, she looked to the stars.

The first time she slept in a bed by herself was that first night after she got to the academy. Her roommate was from Geminon and would be a day late to move in because of some religious ceremony that she had never heard of but was apparently of vital importance. That night, when she turned the light off and cuddled in with no one to the sound of only her own breathing she was more excited than she had ever been in her entire life. She had the next 12 hours completely to herself and no one else would come.

When she was promoted to Admiral and they ran the wireless feed live streaming to the rooms in Libron City she'd bought for her parents, she spoke about the miracle that the gods had granted her. She thanked the Lords of Kobol that she had learned from her meagre roots and for her meteoric rise through the ranks of the Colonial Fleet.

As she's dying, she wonders if she should have said something about how wonderful it was to escape the hell that was her childhood and how she'd celebrated the lonely, wonderful night by jumping on her very own bed.

**\------**

**fin**


End file.
